


Хвост

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Series: Random fandoms PWP [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality of Sorts, Kanimas, M/M, PWP, Rare Pairings, Tail Sex, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: Mind the tags
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Jackson Whittemore
Series: Random fandoms PWP [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1075617
Kudos: 4





	Хвост

К Айзеку Джексон первый раз приходит канимой. До этого были несколько раз в школе - в кладовке, у бассейна и в раздевалке, от которой у Уиттмора давно уже собственные ключи - и два раза в комнате Джексона, на огромной джексоновой кровати, кроме которой Айзек во всём доме видел только шторы на окнах, да и те снаружи. И оба оставались людьми. Нормальными людьми, без когтей-клыков-хвостов и прочей прелести. Айзек бы предпочёл, чтобы так всё и оставалось. Потому что по всем приметам встретить хищную ящерицу-переростка с хвостом и ядовитыми когтями ночью в собственной спальне - не к добру. И это охренеть как страшно. Айзек так и говорит "ОХРЕНЕТЬ!!!", а потом интересуется у канимы "Какого хрена ты тут делаешь?" и "Чего тебе посреди ночи не спится?". Канима наклоняет голову, точно пытается понять, что происходит, и немигающе смотрит на Айзека, от которого разит страхом, возмущением, возбуждением, волком и чем-то ещё. Очень вкусным чем-то, иначе зачем бы этой ящерице-переростку тыкаться раздвоенным языком в плечо Айзека и раздосадованно шипит. Это скорее забавно, чем страшно.  
Айзек отталкивает наглую морду, потому что щекотки он боится несколько больше, чем канимы - в конце концов, это же Джексон. Вот там под всей этой чешуёй, когтями и хвостом есть Джексон, который, конечно, сволочь редкостная, но хорошо знакомая. Своя, прямо скажем, родная сволочь. О чём Айзек и сообщает:  
\- Сволочь ты, Уиттмор. Припёрся без приглашения, обслюнявил. Шипишь ещё на меня.  
Чешуя на ощупь тёплая и приятная, Айзек не сразу понимает, что упирается ладонью в грудь канимы, но ощущения приятные. И страх уже вообще-то испарился, остались опасение - трудно не опасаться, когда видел уже, что канима может сделать своими когтями - и любопытство. Айзек проводит ладонью вниз, потом вверх - канима замирает, склоняет голову к плечу. Чешуйки на морде разбегаются волной, точно стираясь, и на Айзека смотрит уже Джексон, но глаза у него всё ещё звериные, с вертикальными зрачками.  
И язык всё ещё раздвоенный - Айзек выясняет это в процессе, когда они целуются. Даже с раздвоенным языком у Джексона получается охуенно. Айзек хочет это сообщить, но слова куда-то деваются, потому что острые когти канимы проходятся по его рёбрам. Это скорее намёк на прикосновение, но адреналин всё равно зашкаливает. А потом что-то цепляет Айзека под колени, и только приложившись затылком об кровать, он догадывается, что это был хвост.  
\- Хей, что за грязные приёмчики! - возмущается Айзек и в отместку подминает каниму под себя. Под пальцами контраст кожи и чешуи ощущается потрясающе, и Айзек, не удержавшись, пробует его на вкус, проводит языком вверх по границе зелёного пятна, сползающего с правой ключицы Джексона. Прикусывает бледную кожу на шее. Засос растворяется, так и не проявившись до конца, но своего он добивается - канима вцепляется в плечо Айзека когтистой лапой и аккуратно, но крепко обнимает хвостом. Этого всего немного слишком: на талии сжимается хвост, под пальцами твёрдая чешую о сменяется тёплой кожей, то вновь растекается зеленоватыми гладкими пятнами, а раздвоенный язык лижет щёку - и Айзек готов сдаться, готов скулить и просить. Только сам не знает, чего просить, потому что... это же Джексон и его хочется до спазмов в желудке, но Джексон сейчас канима, а канима всё ещё пугает его. Особенно когда когти проезжаются по шее, а хвост сжимается чуть сильнее прежнего.  
Айзеку кажется, что Джексон пакостно усмехается уголком рта перед тем, как легко вывернуться и нависнуть над Айзеком.  
Айзек в этот момент ощущает всю мощь канимы и не может не восхититься. Это почти болезненное восхищение, смешиваясь с возбуждением заставляет его ловить взгляд канимы. Жёлтые, нечеловеческие глаза с вертикальными зрачками. Должны бы пугать, но это по-прежнему Джексон, и Айзек достаточно свихнулся на нём когда-то давно, кажется, ещё в прошлой жизни, чтобы ничего не бояться. Джексон, похоже, тоже свихнулся,потому что никому в здравом уме не придёт в голову вытворять такое. Дело даже не в хвосте, самый кончик которого скользит сейчас между ягодиц Айзека, а в том, что пальцы Джексона вытворяют с его членом. Айзеку плевать на покрытые ядом когти - у него перед глазами Джексон с потёками зелёной чешуи на скуле, а в солнечном сплетении чёрная дыра, вокруг которой вращаются звёзды и галактики. Айзек расставляет пошире ноги, глухо стонет, цепляется пальцами за смятые простыни и вскрикивает, когда канима входит в него. Неожиданно осторожно, медленно и плавно покачивая бёдрами. Айзек дёргается вперёд сам, когда всего становится слишком - электричества в воздухе вокруг, удовольствия внизу живота и ощущений Джексона внутри и снаружи. Айзек чувствует скорее, чем слышит, как Джексон выдыхает "Твою ж мать!", потому что его самого в этот момент скручивает в самом охренительном оргазме, когда из глаз слёзы пополам с фейерверками, а кончики пальцев покалывает от удовольствия, выворачивая наизнанку мышцы, мысли и душу заодно.  
\- Твою ж мать, Лэйхи, - комментирует Джексон чуть позже, разглядывая развороченную ими кровать. - Охренеть! - добавляет он, скатываясь с Айзека и пытаясь выдернуть из под него хотя бы край простыни, чтобы укрыться. Айзек готов с ним согласиться, но молча и желательно телепатически. В следующую секунду он уже спит, вымотанный оргазмом.


End file.
